citiesfandomcom-20200223-history
ManchesterNH:Attractions
=A visitor's guide to Manchester, New Hampshire= Places to visit * New Hampshire Symphony Orchestra - The orchestra, headquartered in Manchester, performs across the state for a widely diverse array of audiences. It often features contemporary interpretations of classical music, such as recent musical programs inspired by Elvis, and (in Sept. 2006) a selection of Billy Joel's classical "Symphonic Fantasies for Piano and Orchestra." * The Palace Theatre - Host to many of the NH Symphony Orchestra's performances as well as a full season of plays and musicals, this vibrant cultural center is located on historic Hanover Street. * The Millyard Museum - This museum features historical exhibits highlighting the city's history as a "mill city." It is run by the Manchester Historic Association. * Amosekeag Fishways - An environmental education center on the banks of the Merrimack River. Interactive exhibits are open year-round. * The SEE Science Center - SEE is a hands-on science center established to promote excitement and enjoyment of science. With nearly 100 exhibits, visitors of all ages can have fun actually doing science. Reservations are not needed for self-guided exploration of the exhibit area during our general public hours. A variety of science education programs are offered through the center. * Currier Museum of Art - The Currier Museum of Art is an internationally renowned art museum featuring European and American paintings, decorative arts, photographs and sculpture. The permanent collection includes works by Picasso, Matisse, Monet, O'Keeffe, Calder and Wyeth. Public programs include tours, live classical music and "Family Days" which include activities for all ages. The museum closed in June, 2006 for 18 months of major renovations. Venues * Verizon Wireless Arena - Opened in 2001, this arena is the host to hockey, arena football and musical concerts. It seats over 11,000. * The John F. Kennedy Memorial Coliseum - The JFK Colesium was completed in 1963, and serves as home ice for Manchester Central and Memorial High School hockey teams, and is home of the Southern New Hampshire Skating Club. * MerchantsAuto.com Stadium (formerly known as Fisher Cats Park) is a stadium that holds 6,500 people. It is primarily used for baseball, and is the home field of the New Hampshire Fisher Cats minor league baseball team. The first game played at the ballpark was on April 7, 2005 and was between the New Britain Rock Cats and the Fisher Cats. The corporate sponsored name of MerchantsAuto.com Stadium was introduced on April 7, 2006. * Gill Stadium is a neighborhood sporting field that is home to numerous amateur teams in Manchester's thriving baseball community. It was originally constructed in 1913 by the Amoskeag Manufacturing Company for the firm's amateur baseball club. The facility was purchased by the City of Manchester in 1927 and named Athletic Field. The name was changed to Gill Stadium in 1967, after former Parks and Recreation Director Ignace J. Gill. It hosted the Fisher Cats baseball team until the 2005 season. Cultural organizations * The Franco-American Centre of New Hampshire - Preserving Manchester's rich Franco-American heritage. * Manchester Historic Association External links * InTown Manchester - Business-supported organization supporting downtown economic development and events. * Manchester Area Convention and Visitors Bureau Category:ManchesterNH Category:New Hampshire Category:Attractions